


Shoot First. Shoot Faster.

by Etheriell



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adrenaline Junkies, Brutality, Crime AU, Cruelty, F/F, Violence, lots of red shirts dying, sometimes over the top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriell/pseuds/Etheriell
Summary: White Queen. Red Queen. Two terrifying, cruel, destructive crime lords who vie for control over the city of Atlas. They hate each other with every fiber of their beings. But...then why does the emotionless White Queen feel when she meets the Red Queen? And why is the adrenaline addicted Red Queen able to slow down when she talks to the other? After all...hate is only a slight flip of love.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 55
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I live. Yes I am still working on Fly Together. But this has been stuck in my mind and I can't get rid of it. Warning: This is very dark. Everyone is criminally insane, ultra-violent, and generally horrible people. The romance is unhealthy, overly dependant, and very obsessive. It is entirely based on some fabulous artwork that I'm obsessed with (I'll leave a link!) . I hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/jindianjun000/status/1146437345152909312

"Get your ass in there!" the voice growled, hands shoving the unfortunate man forward and slamming the door behind him. With a gulp, he glanced down the dimly lit hallway. Internally, he was quaking, but showing fear was a surefire way to get killed. He straightened up, making sure his tie was in the correct position, before heading down the hallway. As he lifted his hand to knock on the dark oak door before him, a soft voice stopped him.

"Enter, Mr. Harold." Shuddering internally at the ice cold voice, he strode in and stood, back ramrod straight, arms crossed behind his back as he glanced around frantically. He'd never been in this room before, the office of the White Queen. It was nothing like he'd imagined. Dark, stained wood decorated the walls, interspersed with a lighter grain, giving a strange impression of alternating depth. Bookshelves lined each wall, stocked with numbers of perfectly kept and meticulously organized books. On the side opposing the hallway, the back wall opened into massive windows, giving a glimpse of the city below, the soft lights of the city skyline wafting up to highlight the figure before him.

Her back to him, arms crossed behind, the slim figure in a perfectly crafted white suit didn't seem imposing to those who didn't know her. She wasn't tall, and while she was fit, she didn't appear threatening at first. She almost appeared delicate at first glance, the desk between them serving as a reminder of the difference in size, him towering over her. Then, she turned around, their eyes meeting...and Harold was reminded why she was known as the White Queen.

"Please be seated, Mr. Harold," the voice offered, a hand gesturing delicately at the luxurious chair on the other side of the desk. Gulping in fear, he did as she commanded, sitting down with alacrity. She proceeded to sit as well, moving with all the grace of the dancer as she steepled her fingers before her face, gazing across at Harold. "I believe I'm aware of what transpired, but I would like to hear what you have to say."

"U-uh, well, well, uh," he began to respond, before being interrupted.

"Do not stammer. I would ask you not to waste my time any further than you already have." The tone of the voice never changed from it's soft and quiet tone, but he felt his spine grow rigid in fear. Though he was afraid, he knew he had to answer.

"It...it was the Red Queen! We couldn't do anything! She-" an upraised hand cut him off.

"Very well. It was what I thought. One moment, Mr. Harold," the woman rose to her feet, stepping across the room to a small cupboard along the wall. Pulling out a small box, she carefully cradled it in her hands as she brought it over to the desk and set it before him. "There. I trust you know what to do." With those words, she turned around, crossing her arms behind her back and gazing back out of the window.

Harry opened up the box with trembling hands, all the breath leaving him when he saw the revolver, laid carefully on a bed of crushed velvet, one bullet beside it. He gulped. Lifting it up, he chambered the round with shaking hands, barely able to focus through the terror. As he snapped the cylinder closed, the round chambered to be fired with the next pull of the trigger, he glanced up at the seemingly unmoved figure by the window. He glanced down at the gun in his hands, then back up again at the back of the White Queen before him. Raising the gun up to his head, hands shaking, he gulped, eyes wide as he continued staring at her, willing her to move, to react, to show some indication she was paying attention, but it was as though she was a statue. He knew better...but he tried. He pulled the gun from his head and, uttering a silent prayer, aimed it at her back.

* * *

The sound of a gunshot brought two guards to the door, cautiously entering as they had been instructed to. Before they opened the door, they heard a heavy sigh, undercut by the sound of sobs from a man. As the door opened, they saw her, signature blue-white revolver in hand, smoke still pouring from the barrel as the man they had dragged in earlier cradled his now ruined hand. She shook her head slowly.

"You should have accepted my mercy," she remarked. With a precision and speed no one had time to react to, another three shots rang out. One into his uninjured hand, one into his left knee, one into his right knee. Ignoring the screams of agony, she looked up with uninterested eyes at her guards. "Please send the cleaning crew up as soon as possible."

"What should we do with him, Ma'am?" the one asked cautiously.

She looked down at the sniveling man before her. "Give him to Belladonna. He is of no further use to me." Setting her revolver down on the desk, she went back to staring out the window, so still she looked as though she were carved from marble. With a pair of smart salutes, the two guards began the arduous task of carrying the sobbing, broken form of Harry down the hallway to the nearby elevator.

"So...is this...normal?" the one guard asked the other, his voice hesitant.

"Is what normal?" The other one replied, grunting as he tried to steady the man against the wall so he could punch in the call code for the elevator.

"Miss Schnee-"

" _Don't_ say her last name!" the other guard hissed, eyes darting about in panic.

"What? Why?"

The older guard turned to the other, sighing. "Listen kid, I know you're new here, but if you wanna live, let me give you some simple rules. Rule one, the boss is the White Queen or Ma'am, nothing else. Don't say her name. Rule two: whatever you do, don't mention the _other_ queen. Three, the less time you spend around the boss or Belladonna, the longer you'll live."

"...but we're going to see Belladonna."

"We're going to drop this corpse off at her place," he corrected.

The younger guard looked down at Harry. "Corpse? He's still alive, ain't he?"

"Yeah. And he'll stay that way for a long time, if Belladonna gets her way. But corpse is the best term for what he's gonna be. Just get him into the elevator. Belladonna's in Sub-basement 2."

As they manhandled Harry into the elevator, the sobbing grating on both their nerves, the younger one piped up again. "Is...is it a good idea to work here?"

The other guard hit the button for the floor they were headed to. "Shoulda thought of that before you signed up. Jacques Schnee was a bastard of a man. But his daughters...when the White Queen took over, she walked up to her father and shot him point blank in the face. No talk. No threats. No chance for anyone to react. She stepped into his office like she had a thousand times before, held up her gun, and blasted a hole in his face."

As the floors ticked down, the younger guard, eyes wide, ventured further. "Wh-what did she do next? Was she sad?"

"Sad?! Hah! She took one look at the mess, calmly called for the cleanup crew to remove the 'unsightly blood', and started sorting the paperwork. She never flinched. Not a single trace of emotion in those eyes. I was there, and lemme tell you, I've seen statues with more emotion. That was the day she earned the name the White Queen. She's not human, kid. And you'd do well to remember that. Keep your head down, and you might make it."

Any further conversation was cut off by the sound of the elevator arriving, announcing it's finished task with a small ring. With a long-suffering sigh, the guards hefted up the limp body of Harry, now passed out from pain and blood loss, dangling between the two of them. The elevator doors opened to reveal a large, open basement area, with well organized shelves holding a number of boxes the outfit kept for use. Weapons, ammunition, tools, drugs, whatever they needed was stored down here.

With a jerk of his head to show the direction they needed to go, the older guard guided the younger with their unwilling passenger towards a simple metal door across the way from the elevator. As they reached it, the older guard held up a hand to the other and turned to look at him, narrowing his eyes. "Whatever she says, respond with as few words as possible. None if you can manage it. And don't look her in the eyes." The younger opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as the other guard knocked on the door.

Almost immediately, the door swung open slowly. The woman before them was dressed in a perfectly cut black and silver dress, small specks of silvery thread flickering in the low light. A slit in the side revealed tantalizing glimpses of smooth, pale skin as the bottom of the dress swished gently. Long black hair with a slight curl trailed down over her bare shoulders, two glimmering amber eyes looking at the two guards with a soft smile.

"Hello, gentlemen. Oh, Garret, it is good to see you again. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asked softly, her smile never fading.

"Ma'am, the Queen asked us to deliver this man to you," the older guard responded sharply, carefully keeping his eyes focused just to the left of her.

"Oh my. Whatever happened to him?" she asked, eyes flickering down to glance at the groaning figure, head lolling about as he began to return to consciousness. She glanced back up at the younger guard, her smile growing slightly. "Care to explain? And please, introduce yourself. My name is Blake Belladonna. And yours?"

The younger guard opened his mouth to reply, but Garret's elbow in his side choked him off. "His name is Billy, Ma'am."

Blake giggled. "Oh Garret, you're always so careful around me. I suppose I've earned it though. But enough of the pleasantries. What did Harold here do what so angered Weiss that she'd give him to me?"

"He lost a shipment. Then he didn't take the Queen's Mercy."

Blake arched an eyebrow. "An entire shipment? How did he do that?"

Garret gulped. "The Red Queen."

Blake's entire demeanor changed at those words, the soft smile disappearing as her teeth were bared in a snarl, but not one of anger. Her eyes went wide, blood rushing to her cheeks as she, with a swiftness Billy wasn't expecting, snatched Harry from their grasp and yanked him to his feet. Slamming him into the wall with manic energy, she dragged his face towards hers. So close her breath wafted out and rushed over his cheeks, she commanded him to speak. "Did you see her?!"

Harry, only barely conscious and still delirious from pain, only mumbled under his breath. With an exasperated huff, Blake flicked her fingernail, a small vial appearing in her hand from seemingly nowhere. With practiced ease, she snatched up a needle from a shelf behind the metal doorway and filled it as Harry collapsed to the ground, no longer supported by the manic woman. Garret grabbed Billy and pulled him back, walking backwards slowly.

Blake lifted Harry with one hand. "You _will_ talk," she commanded, as she plunged the needle into his neck with her other hand. Harry's body went rigid instantly, eyes snapping open wide. He coughed, practically vibrating as his eyes flickered about wildly, blood already beginning to seep from the corners. Blake's hand gripped tighter as she stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "Did you see her?" she demanded once more.

"S-see who? The...the re-"

" _No!_ " Blake roared, slamming him back into the wall, stunning him. " _Her!_ The Dragon! The Phoenix! The Red Queen's pet enforcer! Did you see her?" Harry opened his mouth as if to respond, but he began to shake, coughing, blood flying along with spittle. Blake calmly sidestepped the flying fluids, letting Harry collapse to the floor. She sighed, her manic energy seemingly deflated, shoulders slumping. "Not enough of a dose yet I suppose. Well, he'll live. I can ask later." She turned back around, her soft smile back in place, looking as docile as she had initially.

Billy's eyes were wide in shock as Garret kept him slightly behind him, saluting stiffly. "W-we'll be going now, Ma'am!"

"Of course, Garret. Do let Weiss know I am appreciative of this lovely gift. You should also get the cleaning crew up there soon. I imagine it's beginning to stain, and we know how she feels about stains.

"Y-yes! Right away!" Garret replied, turning around quickly and shoving Billy towards the elevator. Blake dismissed them from her mind as she turned back to Harry, his still body resting against the wall, eyes wide open but mind shut down, red foam gathering at his lips.

"We're going to have such fun, you and I," Blake remarked, grabbing one of his legs and dragging him behind her, through the metal doorway. "I cannot wait to hear all about my beloved…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but like the prior one it is meant to be more of an introduction than anything else. I do want to note that don't expect this story to be very long...as it is, I expect maybe 10 chapter at most. But we'll have fun the whole way I hope! And now...for our Red Queen to make her appearance.

A soft clicking noise kept the three men unloading the truck on edge. Normally, their would be celebration, insults flung about, grunts of labor or even good-natured joking at this haul. Not this time. Not while they were watched. Billy took a moment to glance back, eyes just flickering in the direction of _her_. She didn't seem to be paying attention to them, but Billy had worked for the Red Queen enough to know that was a lie. She had this air of inattentiveness that would throw you off if you didn't know her. Almost flighty, or distracted, she always seemed not quite there, not quite on the same plane of existence. But it was all an act. _Nothing_ escaped the Red Queen's notice. Which is when he realized his mistake.

"'Sup Billy? Need something?" the smooth, almost overly cheery voice asked.

Billy gulped, quickly lifting up another large box and began hauling it towards the back. "N-no ma'am-" he silently cursed to himself when the clicking stopped.

"Ma'am? Billy, you wound me. I thought we were friends! And friends call each other by their name, don't they? Come on Billy...what's my name?"

Billy's shoulders slumped. He'd already trapped himself. He could see it in the other two men's sudden frenzy of activity, as they distanced themselves from him in the hopes she'd focus more on Billy and less on them. The most he could do was silently pray she wasn't in one of her more...difficult...moods. "R-Ruby! Ruby, that's your name."

"You should look at someone when talking to them. It's only polite, and we try to be polite here don't we? All just one big happy family, right?"

' _Shit!'_ Billy thought to himself. He steeled his spine, standing straight as he turned to face her, knowing she preferred people not act afraid around her. It was like she could smell fear sometimes...and he was pretty sure fear just turned her on. As he lifted his eyes from the ground, arms aching as the heavy box was still in his grip, his eyes came to rest upon the slouched figure of the woman known as the Red Queen.

Short, dark hair with tips of red, rumored that it was the blood of her enemies that stained those locks. A pressed suit, with the top button unbuttoned and the jacket open to reveal her collarbone. Silver eyes, liquid pools of mercury that seemed to swirl with an ever increasing madness, a dark glint in her eyes. She straddled a chair, arms folded on the back of it as she slouched, watching the unloading of her latest take. It'd be natural, if it weren't for that smile; the slightly upturned lips, the ever-present hint of a smile. No one had ever seen her smile disappear. The smile told you everything about how she was feeling...the wider the smile, the more dangerous. The more terrifying. The more likely you were to die, at her hands...or by her side...and her smile was wide.

"Billy, buddy, why dontcha set that box down?" Ruby drawled, leaning further forward in the chair.

"I, I should really finish unloading-" Billy began, though he knew it was hopeless he needed to try.

"Nonsense! We're friends, Billy! You were looking over, so you must've noticed I was feeling...bored," Ruby stood up with a smooth, practiced grace at odds with the way she had slouched into the chair and strode over to Billy with a soft step. Her smile grew on her face, silver eyes darkening as she leaned in. "Come now Billy...let's have some fun."

* * *

Though the water was well over a hundred feet below them, the raging torrents could be heard from the ledge of the bridge the group stood on. Snow fell gently, the bridge covered in a light dusting of it, the old iron creaking and groaning in the nighttime wind. Ruby, casually seated on the edge of the railing, legs dangling into empty space, took in a deep breath through her nose. Eyes closed, she grinned widely. "Aaaahh, nothing like the smell of fresh water, eh Billy?"

"I, I don't know how fresh it is. It is the cities water," Billy replied. He'd concluded his only chance of making it out was playing along with her game...low chance, but those who didn't had an even lower survival chance; that being zero.

"Blah, where's your sense of adventure?! What a dive! Imagine it! A lovely swan dive at night...the feeling of the air kissing your skin...what a rush. Let's do it, Billy. Come on. You can swim, right?"

"I, I uh...I mean, I can swim, but…"

"Perfect. Let's do this," Ruby remarked, rolling backwards off the railing. Doing a complete 180, she released it just at the right time to land on her feet. Dropping to a knee, she began undoing her boot. The other three guards standing by the vehicle shared concerned looks, but knew better than to speak up. If there was one thing you did not do to the Red Queen, it was interfere in her 'fun'. Only one person could get away with it...and they'd prefer it if they never saw her.

Ruby glanced over to see Billy frozen in place. Still smiling as she pulled off her second boot, she stepped over to him, seemingly not noticing the snow. Small droplets of red followed her footsteps, indications that she'd cut the bottom of her foot on something left on the old bridge, be it broken glass or a screw, but not once did her eyes leave Billy's. She leaned over into his personal space, face only a few inches away, her voice barely audible over the night wind. "What's wrong Billy? It's just a bit of fun."

Billy gulped, squaring up his shoulders. "I'm sorry, but I won't do this! I won't! It'll kill me! And you! We've no idea what's in that water, or how cold it'll be, and jumping from here? It's a death sentence! Ruby, we-"

Ruby's smile had yet to move, but something flashed in her eyes when Billy refused. She lifted a hand, cutting Billy off. "Red Queen, Billy. I'm afraid we must not be friends then. That's okay. You just stay here."

Ruby walked back to where her boots lay, and began unbuttoning her suit jacket. Shrugging it off, she methodically stepped through each piece of clothing, revealing more tanned, scarred, pockmarked skin the further she went. Massive sweeping marks across her body, small dotted scars on her inner arm. A single red line across her throat, normally covered by a red choker, the spot where her prior rival to control over their group had slit before she carved his heart out of his chest. She seemed to have no mind for either the cold or modesty, standing there on the freezing bridge, eyes closed and arms akimbo for a brief moment, naked to all who could view her.

Without a word of warning, she bolted for the railing, leaping over it gracefully. In perfect form, she twisted herself into a swan dive, her guards and Billy rushing to the edge just in time to see her disappear into the water, vanishing beneath the turbulent, dark waves. They waited anxiously for her to reappear...two minutes, stretched into four, into ten, into twenty. Billy glanced over, meeting the eyes of one of the other guards as they began to step back from the ledge. If _she_ found out that Ruby was gone, they were all going to be kil-

"That was so much fun! Billy, you're missing out!" came the cheery voice of the Red Queen as she strolled back up the side of the bridge, surprising all four men standing by the ledge. Small ice crystals had already formed in her hair, little spots of blue and white sparkling in the streetlights. Her skin was pale, nearly blue at this point, her entire body looking as if it had already frozen over, yet not a single shudder was seen. She cocked her hip to the side, holding a hand out imperiously. "Blanket if you would, boys. I should dry up a bit before putting my clothes back on."

The guards hurried to do as she said, diving into her car for some dry clothing and blankets. The Red Queen always insisted all the cars carry extra clothing, blankets, and medical supplies along with weaponry, just in case. Ruby grinned as she wrapped the blanket around herself. "Let me dry up a bit, then we'll head home."

* * *

After a few minutes, wherein Ruby had dried off and reclothed herself, the guards began to gather up anything remaining showing they had been on the bridge. Billy stood to the side, trying not to be noticed, but shuddering slightly as Ruby stepped up next to him. She gazed out over the bridge, smile still present.

"Ah Billy, I guess you were wrong about me dying, huh? But that's okay. I'm glad you were looking out for me. It's such a shame though," Ruby remarked in a casual tone.

"What is?" Billy asked, relaxing slightly as she seemed calm.

"That you won't get to look after me any longer. With our friendship coming to an end, I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go. It's okay Billy, I'm sure you'll find more work though."

Billy gulped, internally breathing a sigh of relief. Being fired was much easier to handle than-

Ruby turned to glance at Billy, the wattage of her brilliant smile dropping slightly. "Have you ever considered a job in...water management?" Ruby's fist slammed into Billy's face, stunning him as his nose flared in pain. A quick kick between his legs took all strength from him to defend himself, able to glance up just in time to see the knife palmed in her hand. With a violent thrust, it slammed into his neck, cutting off his cries of pain as she lifted him up by his throat with one hand, berserk strength seeming to fuel her.

With an almost contemptuous toss, she flung him over the railing, watching as his body, mangled, bleeding out, broken, fell into the waves below, disappearing into the river. Casually shaking her hand, she pulled out a pristine handkerchief and wiped the few blood droplets off her hand. "Shoulda stayed my friend, Billy. Let's go home, boys." Ruby strode back to her car, slipping into the backseat as the engine revved, her smile returning to its normal state.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there is a strong desire for criminally insane maladjusted sociopathic RWBY girls, so...chapter three appears! Our introduction to Yang, and the plot begins to move forward just a tiny bit. Enjoy!

The darkness kept creeping into his vision, the pain from the vicious beating he’d endured leaving him barely conscious in the dimly lit room. Trying to move his arms, he realized he’d been handcuffed to the kitchen chair, the wood digging into his back as he slouched in it. Managing to barely lift his eyes from his knees, he could see another chair across from him, back towards with, with a figure insouciantly collapsed in it facing him, legs straddling the back of the chair. As his senses slowly returned, he could smell something sharp...gas?

“Oh good, you’re awake,” drawled a feminine voice from before him. Barely managing to lift his head up, everything came rushing back to him as he stared into smirking lavender eyes. He tried to recoil away, but between the weakness from his injuries and the handcuffs, he could barely make the chair scootch back an inch. The blonde, muscular figure wagged her finger admonishingly at him. “Now now, let’s have none of that. I was just about to finish up here anyways. You gave me what I needed, thanks for that. I just wanted you awake before I left. So, you agree, we’re done here?”

He tried to make a sound, but with his jaw broken as it was, he could barely manage a small huff of air before the pain made him recoil. The figure stood up, carefully placing her chair back at the kitchen table for patting him gently on the shoulder. “Glad you agree! Now, let’s see...oh, yes. You’re a smoker, right? I figure you need a cigarette after all this, one second…” Reaching down into his breast pocket, the woman pulled out a mostly empty pack of cigarettes. “Oh, down to your last I see. Well, that works out just fine don’t it? Let me help you light it.” Gently placing it in her mouth, she cupped a hand around it and with her other, lit the cigarette with the lighter found in the pack.

She took one drag before a look of disgust crossed her face and she removed it, holding it between two fingers. “Yeck. Terrible. You should consider quitting, these things will kill ya. Ah well. Was a nice chat. Have a nice day!” With a casual indifference, she dropped the cigarette onto the ground and turned her back, walking away. As he sat in the chair, barely able to struggle, the dots connected in his mind and he watched as if in slow motion as the cigarette, still burning, lit a spark...a spark that connected to a line of gas leading directly to him. 

With a casual whistle, Yang strode to a door along the hallway, a heavy dresser pressed against it. As the flames began to crackle behind her and she heard the beginnings of a scream, she shouldered the dresser out of the way. With one balled fist, she smashed the door open, the hinges shattering as the door fell inwards, revealing a young woman with three children gathered around her, eyes wide in terror. 

Yang pointed over her shoulder. “You got about 5 minutes to get out before the whole place burns. But leave him, unless you want the same to happen to you. See ya around.” With a wave, she put her hands in her pockets and whistled as she strode out of the house, the now piercing screams and roar of the fire background to her jaunty tune as she stepped out into the night. Standing on the sidewalk, she took a moment to savor the smoke filling the air, taking a deep breath with a sigh.

Walking down the sidewalk, she pulled out a small flip phone and hit the speed dial. “Yang! Hey sis, how did it go?” came the voice from the other end.

“Eh, you know. Got what we needed. It was what you thought, idiot sold us out. Some White Queen goons got him spooked.”

“Well that’s just too bad. Is he being taken care of?”

“You wound me, dearest sister,” Yang placed a hand over her chest with a dramatic, fake gasp. “As if I would leave unfinished business behind.”

A chuckle answered her fake offended tone. “And the family?”

“Running for their lives as we speak.”

“You think they’ll talk?” 

Yang smiled, knowing that on the other end, a similar smile was across her sister’s face.”I’m counting on it. Sometimes people need a little reminder of what happens if you cross the Red Queen.”

“Speaking of that, did you hear about Billy?”

“Nope, been busy. What happened to Billy?”

“Sadly, I thought Billy was my friend. But turns out he wasn’t a very good friend. So I had to let him go.”

“Well, sucks to be him. I’ll be on my way back soon, but I had a couple stops I wanted to make. You don’t mind, do you? I got a bit excited back there, need to blow off some steam.”

Ruby laughed, her light, tinkling giggle echoing in the quiet night as sirens began to blare in the distance. “Gonna be a busy night for the fire department, right?”

As the night sky began to burn orange, the flames down the street expanded to begin encompassing the other houses packed tightly on the block, Yang’s eyes burned a deep crimson as she let a wide smile creep across her face. “Always a busy night when the Phoenix hunts.” The two sisters shared another laugh, Yang closing the phone a few moments later as she strode down the street.

* * *

Gentle candlelight lit the room, flickering glows from chandeliers above the neatly pressed tablecloths keeping everything in a soft, shadowed light. The nearly inaudible click of utensils, quiet conversation, and glasses being toasted filled the room. Blake took another bite of delicately seasoned salmon, eyes closed in bliss as the flavors exploded on her tongue. She let out a sigh of satisfaction, setting her fork down to lift her glass and take another sip of the high quality champagne. As the waitress passed, she smiled at her and gestured her over, the waitress leaning over to hear her quiet voice.. 

“My compliments to the chef...and to you as well,” Blake ended her statement with a soft purr and a wink at the now very red waitress. Blake was well aware the waitress knew who she was and what she was capable of, and it was always fun to see them in that half aroused half fearful state. Not that she’d ever go beyond a few toying gestures...only one woman could be hers and hers alone. With a flippant hand, she waved the woman off and looked across the table to her companion.

Weiss Schnee cut her steak with perfect precision, each morsel an identical size. Her expression was one of intense concentration as she focused on making certain everything was exactly as she desired. After it was all set in single, bite-size chunks, she carefully speared a piece and lifted it to her mouth. A moment later, she speared another and without looking up spoke to Blake.

“You shouldn’t have lied.”

Blake arched an eyebrow, finishing her own bite. “Lied to who?”

“The waitress. The chef is a failure. This steak is an entire half a degree too cold. We should remove him. Where is Samuel? He was an expert.”

“He accepted a new job in France, Weiss,” Blake replied, internally sighing. Her companion was so difficult sometimes. 

“Get him back. Offer him whatever he wants. This chef is pitiful.”

Blake tilted her head to the side and steepled her fingers. “Something is troubling you, isn’t it?”

Weiss paused, placing her fork and knife down. “What makes you say that?”

“You know full well where Samuel went, as well as know that it's his daughter running the kitchen, and that the steak is fine. I know you don’t feel the cold, but we’re sitting beneath the air vent, that’s why the steak is cooler. You normally don’t miss those things.”

Weiss opened her mouth as if to reply, but paused. Her eyes narrowed so slightly that only Blake could have noticed. “One moment, Blake.” 

Weiss lifted her left hand, her pistol clutched within it. Aiming it just to the left of Blake’s ear, she fired, the roar of the bullet deafening everyone nearby. Stifled screams came from the other patrons as the bullet smashed into the head of a man sitting three tables behind the two women. Everyone else in the room froze as Weiss calmly placed her pistol down onto the tablecloth and picked up her napkin, wiping at her mouth. She waved the nearest waiter over. “Please clean that up, and send the badge to my office.” Turning back to Blake, she nodded. “Detective Jesk was seated behind you.”

“I know. He was here before we entered. I had already determined it was unrelated to our presence, that’s why I left him.” Blake watched as the nearby kitchen staff hurriedly rushed to the table to remove the now slumped body, ignoring the terrified gazes of the other customers as they began to wipe down the 

Weiss shrugged. “Prudence.”

Blake shrugged in return. “Indeed. Now, what is troubling you?”

For the first time in the entirety of their relationship, Blake was witness to Weiss letting out a  _ sigh _ . The poised criminal mastermind, dressed in her tailored, well known suit, let her shoulders slump ever so imperceptibly. To any onlooker, it would seem unnoticeable, but to Blake, it was the closest to a scream of frustration she had ever seen Weiss make. Weiss carefully set aside her utensils, moving her plate out of the way and clasped her hands on the table.

“I find myself...vexed,” Weiss replied, in a quiet tone.

Blake blinked. “Vexed. You feel...vexed.”

“Yes. By... _ her _ ,” came the still quiet reply from Weiss. 

Blake paused. “Ah, yes. And she...vexes you?” Blake moved slightly to the side as the body was carried by her, wrapped in a tablecloth already stained with red, keeping her eyes locked on Weiss’ form. 

“I will not repeat myself, Belladonna.”

Blake tilted her head to the side. “And what would you like to do about it?”

Weiss tapped her fingers against her wine glass, lifting it up to take a sip. Setting it down absently, she mused. “These small disputes we have been having have not gone well. Nor have we succeeded with any of our assassins. Have we anyone else we can hire?”

Blake shrugged. “Nikos is back in town, but I’m told she’s not accepting clients right now.”

“Why is that?”

“Rumor says she’s taking a ‘vacation’,” Blake replied with air quotes. “Supposedly she found a new boy toy and has been railing him since she came back. Something about her appreciating his simplicity.”

“She will not accept any clients?” 

Blake shook her head. “No matter what we offer. You know how Nikos is. If we push her too far she’s likely to offer her services to the Red Queen.” Blake kept an eye out around her, noting how many patrons were calling for their checks, clearly trying to take advantage of Weiss’ focused attention on her conversation with Blake. 

“Hmm. Too bad. I find myself...unsure what path to take. What would you advise?”

Blake kept her expression placid, but an unhealthy gleam entered her eyes. Weiss had taken the bait she’d been hoping for. “Have you considered...a meeting?”

“A meeting?” Weiss blinked once. “You think this could be resolved with a meeting?”

“No. But I think it could be a start.”

Weiss drained the last drop from her wine glass. “You merely wish to see the Phoenix again.”

Blake smirked, letting out a quiet giggle in the now emptied restaurant, even the wait staff having vanished as their conversation had continued. “Guilty as charged, but I also think it's a good idea.”

“Why do you want her so badly?” Weiss tilted her head to the side, her expression placid.

Blake sighed, looking up for a moment with a wistful smile on her face. “She’s not afraid of me. It’s...intoxicating, to know someone else like myself...no fear, and no compunctions. No guilty conscience. Freedom, Weiss. Pure freedom. I want to take that and make it mine.”

“...but I do not fear you. I have no remorse. What is different?”

“You’re less free than I. Still trapped in your own sense of self. But setting that aside, I’ve made it clear that given the opportunity, I’d fuck you seven ways to Sunday as well. There are few I am attracted to, but those I am, I am  _ very _ much attracted to.”

Weiss gazed back at Blake calmly, shaking her head from side to side. “I retract my previous statement. I fear one thing...I fear that I will never understand you.”

“That’s okay. I understand you. It's why we are such good friends, after all.”

“As you say, Belladonna. Setup the meeting. I do not agree with your assessment on everything...but it is time I met the Red Queen face to face. You know your role in this. Do not let your infatuation distract you.”

Blake sipped the last drops of her champagne, a smile curling across her lips as her eyes narrowed. “Fret not, White Queen. I know where my allegiances lie.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment, another day of insanity with these four. I'm finding myself surprised by how I'm writing Blake here, normally one of the hardest for me to write, but I'm finding this version of her much easier to work with. I wonder what that says about me...well, either way, I hope you enjoy!

“You think it's genuine?” Ruby asked, her lips curled in a smile as she lolled back in the office chair.

Yang, hands behind her head as she lay on the couch, gave what little shrug she could from her position. “It makes sense. Ain’t like she’s getting anywhere further than we are with this turf war. Been at it a year and nothing shown save some dead grunts. Not like I’m complaining, it's fun and good work, but gonna get stale at this rate. We know what happens when you get bored, sis.”

Ruby rolled her eyes as she gripped the bottle of whiskey on the desk. She quickly swung it over a series of shot glasses, emptying the remains of it out into them, spilling half of it on her desk. Ignoring the alcohol staining the wood, having already done it a number of times, she waterfalled two of the shots as quickly as she could. Her smile faded just slightly as she let out a long, annoyed groan. “Ugh. You’re right, it  _ is _ boring.” Ruby swept her arm across the other glasses, knocking them off the desk and ignoring the shattering as they smashed into the wall and floor. She leaned back in her desk chair, kicking her legs up to rest her boots on the desk as she stared at the ceiling.

“Plus hey, this way, I get to see the cat again,” Yang remarked.

“Why the hell do you want to see her so bad, anyways?”

Yang’s smile spread across her lips, nearly a mirror of the wide, terrifying grin that the Red Queen was known for. “The challenge, Ruby. She’s a challenge. I want to sink my teeth into her and spill her blood. I know she wants to dig her claws into me and rip at my flesh. She’s as much of a bastard as I am...and that’s fucking hot.”

“You’re a weirdo,” Ruby scoffed. 

“Pfft. You’re one to talk. How many pills you pop today?”

“Ugh. Already ran out. It’s not enough. Nothing is enough, Yang. Everything is too goddamn slow!”

“So then, whaddya have to lose seeing the White Queen? At least it’ll be exciting,” Yang replied, her prosthetic hand flicking the thumb open to reveal a lighter. Flipping the tip of it closed and then reopening it, she started at the flickering flame as she lay on the couch. 

Ruby rolled her eyes again, something she seemed to do to no end around her sister. “You just wanna spend more time with the hot crazy cat lady.”

“That’s for damn sure. You’d understand if you got laid too.”

“Too fucking slow. It’s all too slow. You still don’t get it Yang. You never did,” Ruby’s smile never seemed to fade, but there was an emptiness in her eyes as she stared at the rough metal ceiling above her, what little light that made it through the half-boarded up grimy window behind her somewhat suffusing the metal lined small storage room Ruby had claimed as her ‘office’. 

“Yeah, maybe...but I ain’t given up on you yet, have I? Ain’t steered you wrong either...or right, if you wanna be some crusader hah,” Yang remarked. “Sisters till the bloody end, right?”

“Duh, you dork. We’re gonna burn in hell one day, but we’ll just rule that too when the chance comes.” Ruby let out a sigh, dropping her boots off the desk and spinning the chair once. Planting her elbows on the desk, she gestured tiredly at Yang. “Aight, let the crazy one in.”

“But we’re both already in the room.”

“...I take it back. I hate you.”

Yang chuckled to herself, clambering off the couch with a groan as she stretched her back. She stomped over to the door, her combat boots pounding the thin rug that barely hid the rusted metal below. She yanked the door open, revealing Blake Belladonna, a perfectly tailored jet-black suit with a light lavender undershirt, standing there with a small smirk present. With one hand, she closed the golden pocket watch she had been looking at, slipping it into her breast pocket. She arched an eyebrow at the woman standing before her.

“Am I interrupting?” the velvety smooth voice asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Yang leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest as she boldly looked her up and down. “Not a bit. Looks like my sister’s ready to hear you out. You ready, kit-cat?”

Blake stepped passed the taller blonde, barely brushing against her side, a featherlight touch of her hand upon Yang’s exposed forearm. “Always ready, my dearest dragon. Always.” As she stepped into the room, she took it in with expert eyes, noting every detail as quickly as possible, committing it all to memory, before latching all of her attention on the woman across the desk from her. 

It amused Blake, to consider the irony of the situation. As she let her gaze examine the Red Queen from head to toe, it reminded her of how unbelievable it would seem to the common person. The two most feared crime lords in the entirety of the country, and neither one of them fit the classic stereotype. Certainly, Ruby Rose was a fit young woman, slightly taller than Blake, with obvious musculature showing from underneath the skin-tight shirt she wore underneath her black vest, but nothing else about her instantly screamed ‘monster’, the same way Weiss didn’t...at first glance.

And yet, the moment Blake met Ruby’s eyes, that’s when she saw it. Saw the same storm of emptiness, the same utter hatred and contempt for a world that she saw as nothing but hypocrisy unbound. It was in there, in that moment, that Blake saw the Red Queen, both for what she was, and what she wished she was. The White Queen felt nothing. The Red Queen felt  _ everything.  _ Internally, she smirked to herself as she mused  _ ‘Won’t this be fun?’ _ . 

Blake bowed before the desk, one arm swept wide to the side as the other crossed her waist. “Good afternoon, Red Queen. Or would you prefer another name?”

Ruby waved dismissively, her smile contemplative as she gave Blake the same head to toe review that Blake had given her, both women knowing the game. “Ruby’s fine, Miss Belladonna.”

“Blake, please. Let’s not stand on ceremony if we don’t have to.”

Ruby shrugged. “Fine by me, I ain’t much for manners anyways. So, I hear your boss wants to chat me up, hmm?”

Blake chuckled. “In truth, it was my idea. She was initially resistant to it, but after the number of times we failed to kill you, we figured it was time to maybe try talking.”

“Surprised you didn’t hire Nikos. She mighta had a shot.”

“She’s on ‘vacation’,” Blake quoted. “Some new boytoy she found who has no clue what she is, she’s too busy enjoying her time out of the spotlight. Or something like that.”

Ruby blinked in surprise. “Huh. Never woulda pegged Nikos for the sentimental type.”

Yang snickered in the corner, muttering under her breath, “Bet that’s not the only thing she’s pegging.”

Both Ruby and Blake ignored Yang, the blonde pouting behind their backs. Ruby leaned forward on the desk, propping her up on one hand as she stared at Blake with a slightly wider grin. “So...I get why your boss wants to talk to me, but what am I getting outta this? Sounds to me like we’re holding all the cards, if she keeps failing to stop me from encroaching on her turf.”

Blake mirrored Ruby’s posture uncannily, the same creepy grin spreading across her face. “Because you’ve done no better than we have.” Blake saw the dangerous glint in Ruby’s eye, that brief moment of irritation and anger that was quickly hidden behind the facade of cheerfulness. Blake might not be as much of an adrenaline junkie as the Red Queen was, but she couldn’t help but feel a bit of excitement stir within her as she wondered if Ruby would lose her temper...and what it would look like. She did a quick internal reset of her mindset. Now was not the time to pick at the Red Queen, no matter how much fun it would be. She had a mission to accomplish. 

Ruby’s smile was just the tiniest bit strained as she gazed into Blake’s eyes, mercurial silver meeting molten gold. “You know, lotta people wouldn’t survive saying something like that to me.”

“I never took you for the type to be afraid of the truth, Red Queen.”

“You are  _ really _ trying to push my buttons, aren’t you, Belladonna?”

Blake shrugged with studied nonchalance. “What can I say, I like living on the edge. Your sister wouldn’t sleep with me if I was afraid of pissing people off.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, ignoring the finger guns Yang was pointing at her from the doorway. “I can’t be the only one who finds it weird that the two most feared enforcers in this entire damned kingdom sleep together while being from rival crime rings, can I?”

Blake let out a surprised giggle at that, caught off guard for a brief moment by Ruby’s candor. “Of course it’s weird. But Weiss respects my decisions. Pretty much only mine, but at least mine. There is a reason I follow her, after all, and it's not just because I appreciate the view...although it is a  _ lovely _ view. Not unlike the one I have in this room.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Yang remarked from the doorway, leaning against it and winking at Blake’s back. 

Ruby let out an exasperated sigh. “She  _ just _ talked about her boss being hot, and me too, Yang. How is this not a problem for you?”

“I’ve seen the photos of the White Queen. You can’t tell me she ain’t a looker, sis. Besides, I like her being a wild cat.”

Ruby planted her face on her desk, her shoulders quaking. Blake, a little nonplussed, tilted her head at the woman before her. “Are you alright, Red Queen?”

Ruby’s head lifted from the desk. Blake’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly at the sight of the woman before her  _ laughing _ , the previously silent chuckles echoing out into uproarious laughter that echoed through the chamber. Others might see the laughter as a good sign, but Yang’s immediate movement to the back of Blake’s chair, gripping Blake’s shoulder tightly in warning, cued Blake to a line they may have crossed. Ruby, eyes wide and gleaming with madness, quit laughing with no warning, slamming her hands down onto the desk before her as she leapt to her feet. Her grin so wide as to split her face in two, almost inhumanely so, she leaned down to stare directly into Blake’s eyes, their faces a bare inch apart.

“Wild, huh? So maybe...maybe you’d be wild enough for some  _ fun _ , perhaps? Maybe a game, just you and I, a little  _ entertainment _ . What about it, Belladonna? Up for something...wild?”

“Ruby,” came a low, warning tone from Yang, the tall, blonde figure stepping next to Blake, all of her muscles tense with anticipation.

“Now now Yang, I’m talking to our guest here. The one you invited. Let her speak for herself, dear sister. You wouldn’t go against me, would you?” Ruby’s gaze never left Blake’s, but the threat hung in the air, the implication of the choice before Yang obvious to both women facing the unhinged visage of the Red Queen herself. 

Blake patted Yang’s gently, not letting the calm half smile she had placed on her face twist. In a mirrored motion to the Red Queen, she stood to her feet, placing her palms down on the desk just as Ruby had a moment before. She leaned forward to match the other, close enough that the heated, warm breath from Ruby was washing over her face as she spoke in a low tone. “Meet with us, Red Queen, and I promise you fun you have never had. Hear the White Queen out. Imagine it for a moment...what could we do, the four of us, together? What  _ fun _ could we have as one?”

Blake knew it. Without looking over her shoulder, she knew Yang knew it too. Blake had said the magic words, set the bait that would ensnare Ruby as well. Blake could see it in Ruby’s eyes, that dangerous glint exploding, the irritation and madness gone as the dreams flitted across the adrenaline junkie’s mind. Just as she’d done with Weiss, with Yang, she now had done the same with Ruby, her claws sunk deep into their own insanities. 

Maybe they were all insane. In truth, it wasn’t really a maybe. Blake knew she herself wasn’t the most stable. She couldn’t make the decisions Weiss did, the ones Ruby did. But she could bring the four of them together. She could create the most magnificent, dangerous, deadly crime family imaginable. She didn’t need the organizations that they had. She needed  _ them _ . They filled in the gaps she couldn’t. She couldn’t run an organization. She couldn’t create loyalty through fear and intimidation (though she certainly knew how to create fear). But what she did know, was how to weave her web.

Years of knowing Weiss had given her the in she’d needed with the White Queen. The months spent, flirting, fighting, and fucking the Dragon had given her what she’d needed with Yang. And now...with Yang’s unwitting help, she’d found the last piece to her puzzle, the last key to the lock. She had the Red Queen just where she needed her. And with the three of them together with her...they would burn this stupid, broken, hypocritical world to the ground. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, hasn't it? Life sure fucked everything over, didn't it? I've had trouble finding my inspiration and muse lately, but luckily found some music that really got me moving again, and well...here we go. I hope you enjoy more of our insane girls!

The venue was chosen. Warehouses were the crime lords stock and trade, and meeting in one on neutral ground seemed the best choice. Set nearest the south docks of the city, where neither Queen had a firm foothold (mostly due to the large number of Military personnel who guarded the various incoming ships), it was considered the most reasonable meeting place. Most people would have preferred something like a public restaurant, but neither the White Queen nor the Red Queen were known for caring about collateral damage and that idea was quickly scrapped.

But there it was. One week hence from Belladonna’s visit to the Red Queen. Rumors had flown amongst the rank and file of both organizations, what had been offered, what had been accepted, why would they agree, why would the White Queen make the offer to begin with. Some would have thought that with this meeting planned, tensions would decrease between the two groups, but it only reached a new fever pitch as each side's loyalists began loudly proclaiming victory over the other in public. 

But the public incidents were few and far between, as anyone who worked for one of the Queens knew better than to draw too much attention. If the police had gotten wind of the meeting, they’d stop at nothing to disrupt it. If they formed some type of alliance, all of their efforts to keep them at each other's throats and thus less at the cities would be for naught. For this reason, all of the tensions erupted, at worst, into various bar fights with surprisingly few casualties for servants of the Queens.

But it was now the time. A single warehouse, two points of entrance, both large gates facing quiet back streets between a number of other warehouses. Those watching saw, over the course of the day, various numbers of people skulk into position, a single car here or there to keep it as subtle as possible. Dozens of soldiers for each crime ring setting up at various spots, ready to be on call for a moment's notice. Explosives, powerful weaponry, each side jockeying for the best spot to be ready in a moment's notice for something to go wrong. 

It was the game, the most amazing game Blake ever played. She watched, a smile on her face as the various servants of the White Queen scurried about below her, unable to see her as she sat hidden upon the rooftop of the warehouse chosen. Across the way, she could see the same various little servants of the Red Queen doing the same on her chosen side of the building, causing Blake to giggle silently to herself. One leg crossed over the other, hands planted upon the apex of the roof where she sat, the shadow of an air vent keeping her hidden as she gazed upon her works. 

This was the most fun she’d had in _years_ . Of course, she didn’t let her fun get in the way of her job. She was mentally documenting each movement of both factions, being sure that her Queen’s soldiers were placing themselves appropriately according to the detailed plan set forth by the White Queen, while keeping an eye on the movements of the Red Queen’s soldiers. It was fascinating to her, to see the differences. The White Queen’s people were meticulous and organized (not that Weiss would allow different from anyone in her employ), but also stiff. Most of them were street thugs who didn’t understand the _why_ , much less how the plans were made, so they followed the instructions solely out of loyalty. Or fear. Same difference, really, Blake mused to herself.

But the Red Queen’s, they were...the best word she could think of was organized chaos. It didn’t seem to make sense at first glance, but she could see a strange, twisting pattern in the chaos, one which the soldiers clearly didn’t understand but someone did, and...ah. _There_ she was. Blake grinned widely, teeth bared as she leaned forward, her amber eyes drawn to the golden mane of Yang Xiao-Long, the Dragon guardian of the Red Queen. Blake watched, her eyes scanning across Yang’s form eagerly, drinking in every curve, every exposed muscle, every visible scar. She bit her lip, her fang cutting into her skin and sending droplets of blood down her chin, though she made no move to wipe them away. 

Blake giggled to herself, letting out a sigh of pleasure as Yang finished whatever she was doing (Blake wasn’t paying much attention). She rolled backwards, completing a full revolution to stand up as her smooth shoes began to slide down the slick rooftop. Not bothering to halt her descent, she simply balanced as she went, nearing the ledge of the roof. As she reached the very corner, she dropped down, gripping the edge with one hand as she swung out and then back in, her feet slipping into the partially opened window high up. With a simple twist, she smoothly entered the warehouse itself, landing on the dark walkway far up in the corner that circled the upper part of the structure. 

She strolled along the walkway, hand lightly sliding along the rail as she went with a studied casualness. She followed till she reached the stairs down, taking them one by one as though in a leisurely stroll. She continued her walk to the small door next to the large warehouse one on the White Queen’s side, and with a single light push she sent it swinging open, stepping out into the noonday sun, eyes adjusting swiftly. 

Two guards jolted in surprise, bringing their guns to bear without more than a moment's hesitation. Recognition flooding into their eyes, they lowered them a second later, moving back into position. Blake patted the left guard on the shoulder softly. “Excellent reflexes, Jessie.”

Jessie gulped, her voice quavering slightly as she flinched at Blake’s soft touch. “Yes Ma’am, thank you Ma’am.”

Blake chuckled. “Always so careful. You’ve learned well. You as well, James,” she said with an offhanded wave to the guard on the right. James flinched, but kept his eyes forward, avoiding Blake’s gaze. Blake lifted her arms above her head, clasping her hands together as she stretched, letting out a long sigh of relief as she basked in the sunlight. 

She strolled along, watching with amusement as various members of the organization snapped to attention or bolted out of her line of sight as soon as they noticed her. She barely kept from losing her composure as the one kid tripped over the box he was carrying as he tried to run around the corner, sprawling out across the pavement. She had no intention of punishing any of them, not today, not when she was in such a good mood. But that fear? Blake took a deep breath through her nose. She felt like she could smell the fear on everyone around her, except...ah, _there_ she was.

“Ah Weiss, there you are. I was wondering when you’d get here.” The woman in question turned around, her cold, flat eyes looking over Blake with a critical gaze.

“You seem to be in a pleasant mood, Blake. Is the prospect of seeing that woman so enticing to you?” Weiss asked, her tone as flat as her gaze.

Blake chuckled, one hand over her mouth in a coquettish display. “Oh no, it’s not even that, although I can’t deny I’m excited to see her. No no, Weiss...I’m quite pleased for many a reason today. But mostly? It’s that today, my plans come to fruition, finally.”

Weiss’ eyes narrowed slightly as her tone dipped low. Blake could almost see the air chill around her as she contemplated that statement. “What plans?”

“My plans to get you and the Red Queen to talk, obviously. I’ve made no secret of this, my dearest White Queen.” Blake stepped to Weiss’ side, swirling on her foot like a ballerina as she spun around the white-haired woman, arms flared out wide. She tilted her head back and took in a deep breath, letting the warm sun bask over her face as another chuckle escaped her throat.

“You are acting strange. Why is this so important to you?” 

“Oh Weiss, my dear sweet Weiss, isn’t it obvious? One of two things happens today...either you and the Red Queen begin a final battle of ballistics, blood, and broken bones, or…”

“Or…?” came the reply from Weiss, her left hand resting upon her custom pistol. Every member of her crew nearby froze, eyes upon the hand there, flitting their looks between her and the supremely unconcerned Blake. 

“Or we begin anew, Weiss...we combine. We ally. We take the monsters we are and become even _more_ ! We conquer the city, the nation, the world! We conquer everything, blazing a trail of destruction and death across the heavens! We become the heralds of a new world, it's very _gods_! Hahahahahahahaha!” Blake’s laughter, twisted and maniacal, drew every eye in the region to her as she shook with barely contained glee. 

“...what lofty goals you hold for crime lords, Blake. What makes you think she desires this, much less myself?” Weiss’ hand no longer rested on the revolver, her arms crossed over her chest as she examined her companion. 

“I know what you want, Weiss. You want to rule. You’ve always wanted to rule. Everything around you must be the way you desire, the way you will it. Sure, we’re just two major crime rings...but you know how much control you already hold. And how much you could hold if the Red Queen wasn’t in your way. But what if she was working _with_ you? What could you control _then_?!”

Weiss paused, her stance becoming less severe as she contemplated Blake’s words. Blake watched with eager anticipation, her smile so wide she imagined it nearly reflected the insanity in the Red Queen’s grin days ago. Weiss tilted her head back down and to the side, regarding Blake with a steady, considering stare.

“And her? You think she would be on board with my controls?”

“Oh absolutely not! But I still think you two could reach a...compromise. What she wants most, and what you want most, are not opposed ideals. They are but two sides of the same coin.”

“You seem quite sure, from a single meeting,” came the doubtful reply.

Blake giggled once more. “Oh Weiss...you have no idea how much the Phoenix will talk about her sister when prompted.”

“...you will not be punished for your plans. But remember whose side you are on. I will not brook any betrayal. If you cross me, you will die.” Weiss uncrossed her arms and turned away, her stride steady and controlled as she walked back to the nearby waiting car that held all of the documents and other accessories she felt she’d need for this meeting.

Blake smiled as Weiss walked away, watching the movement with an appreciative glance. In a quiet tone, barely audible even to her sensitive ears, she replied “Oh, fret not my Queen, I’ll never betray you and what you need.”

* * *

“Ruby, don’t you think you should go into this with an open mind?” Yang asked, eyebrow arched, arms folded over her chest as she glowered at her sister across the backseat of the limo they were in. 

Ruby was sprawled across the seat across from Yang, one hand playing idly with her pistol as the other brushed the fringes of her hair back. She sighed, rolling her eyes. “I’m keeping an open mind, I just don’t think it’ll go anywhere. It's the White Queen, Yang. If even half of what I’ve heard about her is true, then we already know where this’ll go. She’s a fucking control freak without emotion. I’m nothing but a bundle of emotion and energy. We’re complete fucking opposites. She’s not gonna accept that I do what I went, when I want, and fuck the rules.”

Yang sighed, laying her head back against the headrest as she stretched her arms over the headrest behind her. “Yeah, she’s a control freak, but she ain’t stupid. She knows we’ve gotten nowhere and that she ain’t either. You give her too little credit, little sis.”

“And how do you know that, huh? I thought all you and Belladonna did was fuck in bathrooms and alleyways, when do you two have these little chats where you share all this insider information?” came Ruby’s reply, voice low with a growl barely behind it, the smile on her face stretched thin.

Yang’s eyes went bright red as she sat up straight, seething. “Don’t you fucking go there, Ruby!”

Ruby shot up in response, glaring at Yang. “And why shouldn’t I, huh? She’s telling you all this shit, what have you been telling her?!” 

“What, you think I’m _betraying_ you? You think I’m telling her shit that's gonna hurt us, hurt you? That what you really think, Ruby?” Yang snarled back.

Ruby’s glare faded slightly, slumping back in her seat with a sigh as the temper bled out of her. “No, I guess not. You know I trust you. I always trust you. But you’re telling me really personal things, you know? I just...did you tell _her_ the same?”

Yang snorted, her eyes fading back to lilac as she sat back again. “Personal things? Come on, Rubes. That shit you coulda figured out by reading the papers, and I know you already did. Blake knows the score and so do I. She’d side with the white bitch before me, and I’d always side with you before anyone else. Neither of us is under any delusions here.”

“You’d side with the red bitch?” Ruby asked, her smile morphing to a smirk.

“Every day of the week and twice on Sunday. For breakfast at church, and then burning the church down when we’re done,” came the easy return.

“Hmph. Alright,” before Ruby could continue, the car they were in slowed to a stop. Two taps were made on the glass separating the passenger compartment from the front, alerting the two women to their arrival at their destination. As one, the two ladies climbed out of the car, sunglasses being pulled to cover their eyes in response to the bright sunlight filtering down around them. Ruby glanced about, seeing the dozens of various members of her outfit doing their level best to _not_ look at her and seem as busy as possible. Internally, she giggled to herself as she saw how many of them who were on guard were desperately trying to both look busy and look as though they were proper, stoic guards. 

However, she knew now was not the time to play with her prey. Today, she had a new target, a new hunt to track down. Today, she had the games of politics to play, one of her least favorites if she were being honest. But oh well, maybe she’d just get to shoot the bitch. An elbow in her side made her jolt, as she turned to glance sidelong at Yang, who jerked her head towards the door to the warehouse.

“It’s time, Red Queen,” Yang said, her tone calm and detached, enough that the nearby guards exchanged confused looks at Yang’s unusually calm demeanor. Ruby lifted one hand in the air, clenching her fist, causing everyone nearby to freeze and look over at her in trepidation. 

“You know the drill. They try anything, bury them in their own blood. But if you shoot before I or the Dragon gives the word, there will be no hell you can escape to that will save you from my wrath.” Ruby’s tone quieted as she turned to Yang, speaking in a low tone meant only for her sister’s ears. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

Within the building, various guards from both outfits stood across from each other, guns in hand and readied. In the center of the warehouse, a single wooden table was placed, two chairs placed opposite each other. Nothing else decorated it, just the smooth varnished surface, reflecting the wan light from the overhead fluorescent lights. The room was thick with tension, every gunman within the warehouse keeping an eye out nervously at their match across the room. 

With a single synchronized motion, the two opposing doors opened, letting the bright sunlight filter in. From one side, striding in confidently came Yang, a smirk on her face as she crossed the room, leering at the woman across from her. Blake, sauntering along as if she had no care in the world, winked at Yang as she came to a halt on her side of the table, Yang taking place across from her. Both women took a moment to stand upright as the earpieces they had crackled for a moment, crossing their arms behind their back in attention as the doorways were blocked by another figure each.

Ruby, suit jacket unbuttoned and hands in pockets, casually stepped forward at a measured pace, her posture relaxed and seemingly unconcerned. But everyone in the room knew better, knew the Red Queen’s reputation for never missing a single detail around her. 

Opposed to her, stepping with militaristic precision came the figure of the White Queen, Weiss. Her jacket opened to reveal the black shirt beneath, hiked up enough to reveal the muscled abdominal muscles beneath. Her trademark side-ponytail held in place with a small tiara, the cold gaze she had meeting the violently burning eyes of her contemporary.

The two women stopped at the same moment, standing across the table from each other, barely a meter separating the two. All present held their breath as the two most terrifying creatures within the kingdom stood, facing each other for the first time since they became aware of the other. 

A minute passed, with nary a soul willing to move as the two kept their gazes locked. The smile on Ruby’s face never twitched, the dead gaze of Weiss locked on without a twitch of facial muscle. As though a signal had been lit, both pulled back their chairs and sat in a synchronous motion. As Ruby sat, Yang placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed comfortingly, Blake casually brushing her hand against Weiss’ shoulder at the same time. 

Ruby, sitting in her normal slouched fashion, leaned forward, resting one elbow on the table. She tilted her head to the side and lay it upon her palm, looking supremely unconcerned. “I’m not a fan of dragging things out, White Queen. Let me put my cards on the table now. Here’s my question to you: why shouldn’t I just blow your brains out now and save myself the trouble?”

Weiss, having sat ramrod straight, leaned forward herself in a mirror to Ruby’s posture. Steepling her fingers together before her, her mouth was hidden behind her hands as her cool stare locked onto Ruby’s eyes. “I intended to ask you the same question, Red Queen.”

Ruby’s smile grew ever so slightly. Her left hand, resting upon the table, began to idly draw nonsense patterns against the smooth varnish. “That how you wanna solve this? You versus me. Nobody else. Just us. Just us, our guns, and a dead body.”

Yang’s eyes widened slightly as she glanced down worriedly at her sister. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Weiss shuffling in her seat ever so slightly. The white-haired woman kept her unblinking gaze where it was, resting her clasped hands on the table. “It does seem like the only resolution between us must be a match of some kind, doesn’t it?”

Blake twitched. Leaning down, she spoke quietly so only the four at the table could hear. “You two aren’t even going to talk first?” a tinge of worry in her eyes that only Yang could see.

Ruby smirked. “We already did, Belladonna.”

Yang started, staring down at Ruby. Her grip on her sister's shoulder tightened as she hissed “You said you never spoke to her before!”

“She did not lie to you, Dragon,” Weiss replied softly, never wavering the gaze still locked onto Ruby’s eyes. “I can see what she wants in her eyes. She can see what I want. This will only end with blood on the floor.” Ruby gave a small nod in return, her ever present smile widening further as a tinge of madness began to creep into the tarnished silver. Weiss’ gaze never changed, but then it happened. Blake, ever in tune with Weiss’ moods, saw the momentary flicker. The briefest of seconds, as a single hint of a smile crossed Weiss’ face.

Ruby raised her head off her palm, mirroring Weiss’ clasped hands on the table. “So, seems like we know what we gotta do, huh?”

Weiss nodded. “That we do.”

Blake and Yang both stood, aghast. Yang, terrified for her sister’s safety, Blake, watching her plans burn down before her without any chance to interfere, neither sure how to stop the rising tension between the two. The air seemed to crackle with electricity as the two women stared each other down, every gunman in the room glancing over at their mirror in terror, nervously feathering the triggers.

Silence...dread...fear...emotions running high, everything was waiting for the spark to light perhaps the largest conflagration the kingdom had ever seen. One voice, one scream, turned the meeting into a bloodbath. From outside, a single voice shouted in terror...“ _FEDS!_ ”


End file.
